Field
Embodiments of the invention are generally related to information integration. And more specifically, embodiments are related to techniques for managing and validating an information landscape.
Description of the Related Art
Information integration projects are typically very complex projects which may involve multiple stakeholders, each with different goals and concerns. Furthermore, each of the stakeholders may view the project from a different perspective. In planning the project, the stakeholders may reach a common agreement regarding various solution components of the project. Such an agreement may be memorialized in a document. However, any such document must be constantly maintained throughout the project's lifecycle in order to maintain the document's accuracy. Without this maintenance, the document may quickly become obsolete and contain various inaccuracies and outdated information. However, such maintenance is currently a manual process that requires a significant amount of time and resources and is often a very error-prone process.